


Sunday Six - Small Fandoms

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Six Sentence Sunday [8]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Doctor Who (2005), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Pushing Daisies, Sherlock (TV), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bodyguard!Diana, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Female Friendship, Librarian!Steve, Monster Hunter!Diana, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Old Friends, Old crushes, Pre-Relationship, Teacher!Diana, Teacher!Steve, Trevor Belmont: Monster Hunter (modern setting), declarations, singer!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 80
Words: 13,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of six sentence fics written every Sunday. Each chapter has the pairing/character.





	1. Phryne & Dot - Fashion

Phryne watched as Dot eyed the coat and ran a hand over it, "You should get it Dot," she said.

Dot smiled, "It's very pretty miss, but I don't think it will match anything in my wardrobe."

Phryne gave Dot a gentle smile, "Then we'll get you something that does, that color would look lovely on you, it's quite cheery."

"Oh no miss, I couldn't!"

"Dot, remember what I told you about fashion?" At Dot's nod, she continued, "If this blue coat would make you happy, then you should get it, think of it as an investment piece if you want, it's elegant and it would suit you quite well."

Dot hesitated, but threw one more glace at the coat, then bit her lips, thinking of it; she was not an impulsive person, but the coat color was truly lovely, in the end, she made up her mind, "I will get it miss."

"Excellent Dot!"


	2. Trevor Belmont x Reader - You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you went ahead and kill Dracula, huh?" You asked the man in front of you.

"So you went ahead and killed Dracula, huh?" You asked the man in front of you.

Trevor took a gulp of his beer, then scratched his head with one hand, "Someone had to do it," he said and motioned with his head the two people sitting on a table.

"Look at you, Trevor Belmont, monster hunter, killer of Dracula... with friends, good for you," you nodded.

"Thanks."

"You should go and join them, I have to go to the kitchen and make sure food's ready for dinner time; but, out of curiosity, why did you come back?"

Trevor stood, grabbing his tankard of beer and turned to where Sypha and Adrian sat, his back was turned to you, but looked back and said, "Because of you."


	3. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want to dance?" Trevor threw the question casually your way.

"Want to dance?" Trevor threw the question casually your way.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance," you side eyed him, wondering where the hell he was going with this.

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, not looking at you, "I remember some, my mother was teaching before... well."

"We don't have to dance, you know?"

"I know," he turned and looked at you, his usually stern face soft and friendly, "but I want to dance with you."

You looked at him, hope blooming in your chest, then smiled and took his hand, "Then lets dance."


	4. Diana x Steve - Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Am I seeing things or are you trying to cook?"

"Am I seeing things or are you trying to cook?" Steve stood at the entrance of their kitchen, watching as Diana mix carefully something in a pot.

"Steve! You're home," Diana smiled at him, ""Yes, I am trying to cook something different and new, saw this recipe online and seemed simple enough, it's mac n' cheese, but don't worry, I also made a salad."

Steve felt a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "Mac n' cheese huh? Sounds nice."

"I figure I'd do something that I know you miss, and this recipe was very simple, I hope you like it."

"Well, I appreciate the gesture," Steve walked closer and saw the pot, it wasn't very traditional looking, but he'll take it, "smells nice."

"Grab a plate, salad's on the table, it's almost done!"


	5. Molly x Greg - Thoughtful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You up for dinner after work?'

Molly felt her phone vibrate with a message, she put her equipment down and washed her hands, dried them and pull her phone from her lab's pocket, it was Greg, 'You up for dinner after work?'

Molly smiled, but the truth is, she wasn't feeling quite well, 'Sorry, the rag is a nightmare, another time?'

'Of course, you rest,' came the quick reply and she put her phone back into her pocket and continued with her work, not thinking much of the messages.

It was only when she was home in her pajamas, that a knock on her door took her by surprise, she went to see who it was, Toby walking besides her, it was Greg, she opened the door, "Greg, hi, can I help you?"

Greg smiled at her and raised his left hand and brought to her attention the plastic bag he was holding, "I know you're not feeling well, so I brought you food, Indian take out and some chocolate biscuits, and no, I'm not staying, you need to rest."

Molly was touched, it was very sweet and thoughtful of Greg to do this for her, she took the offered bag, "Thank you Greg, you really shouldn't have, I could have eaten left overs, but it's thoughtful of you."

Greg gave her another smile, "Well, got to run, take it easy," with that, he walked back to his car and she walked inside again, a smile on her face.


	6. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Trevor had not seen each other since the Belmont mansion had been burnt down, you had always wondered what had happened to your friend, because the Belmonts had not deserved their fate.

You and Trevor had not seen each other since the Belmont mansion had been burnt down, you had always wondered what had happened to your friend, because the Belmonts had not deserved their fate.

And now, here you are, in your home with none other than Trevor Belmont looking awkward, you watched as he threw some looks about your home, almost fidgeting.

“I’m surprised you came back,” you told him gently, “after everything, I figured that you wouldn’t.”

Trevor shrugged, “My work brought me back,” he then took a gulp of the beer you had offered him, “and now I’m here, there is something I want to give you,” he began to look for something in his things, until he opened a pouch he had on his belt and pulled something up and extended his hand to you, “here, for you.”

It was a simple silver chain with a blue stone hanging from it, “I can’t believe you remembered...” you told him, smile forming in your face, “it’s lovely, thank you Trevor.”

“Yeah well,” he looked away, not fast enough that you could see his blush on his cheeks, “it’s your birthday, had to get you something, I’m not that much of an idiot.”


	7. Alucard x Reader - Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before,”

“I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before,” Adrian confessed, looking away from you, “I thought that I could avoid it, but it seems as I can’t.”

You kept your eyes on his back, then sighed and closed your eyes, you understood, he had spoken about the fate of his mother, about his father’s madness and grief, “We are not your parents Adrian,” you reassured him, “their fates don’t dictate ours.”

Silence greeted your statement and you feared that you had messed up, but then “No, indeed, they do not, but still I worry.”

“You are a good man Adrian,” you said firmly, “you are not your father, you are his opposite, you are your mother’s son.”

“Thank you,” his voice was so low you barely caught what he said, “but I am afraid.”

“Of course you are, love makes people both fearful and brave, fearful for loosing the one you love and brave for fighting for them; give us a chance and let’s see where we go.”

Only after your words did he turn and looked at you, gave you a quick smile, “One day at the time.”


	8. Diana & Hippolyta - Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mama, do you think we’ll ever see the Gods?”

It was one of the rare nights when Diana shared her mother’s bed, Hippolyta had told her a story and then tucked her in, only to ready herself for bed, she had been falling asleep when she heard Diana’s voice, “Mama, do you think we’ll ever see the Gods?”

“I do not know child,” Hippolyta said, “sleep my love, it’s late and we both must rest.”

Diana did not spoke again and Hippolyta slept, only to be shaken awake again later on, “Mama, do you think aunt Antiope would tell me the story about leading the army again?”

“Diana, sleep, I am sure your aunt will, but now, sleep child.”

Silence fell again in the room and Hippolyta slept again, only to be waken, yet again with a “Mama, do you think that Philippus will teach me to play aprrhaxis*?

“ _Diana_ , I am all for encouraging to play and share in your interests but child, it’s late, now sleep, else I’ll ground you.”

 


	9. Trevor x Reader - Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If we’re going to keep ending up in life-or-death situations, trust that I will save you every single time," Trevor said, a smug grin on his face.

"If we’re going to keep ending up in life-or-death situations, trust that I will save you every single time," Trevor said, a smug grin on his face.

"Oh? So, you're saying I am incapable of saving us?" You asked.

Trevor's smiled vanished, replaced by a look of worry, "No, I - I mean, I'm a Belmont, saving people is what we kind of do."

You rolled your eyes, "Sure thing Trevor."

"Don't believe me, huh?" He said as he crossed his arms and looked at you, "Remind me to tell you how I defeated Dracula."

"You had help," you replied with amusement tinged in your voice, "but please, do."

Trevor groaned, "You're the worst."


	10. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Comfort

"Are you well, Trevor?" Was the first thing you asked after seeing Trevor gulp down the beer you had offered him.

"Just remembering stuff," he muttered, "nothing you should worry about."

You patted the chair besides you, inviting him to sit down, "About the night the Belmont Manor was burnt down wasn't it?"

He did not answered you, instead, he looked outside and you knew you were correct, "I keep seeing it in my dreams," he admitted it after a while, "I want to be proud of what I’ve done, but I’ve lost so much.

"Your parents would be so proud of you, and I know that because I am proud of you" you took his hand in yours and gave it a gentle squeeze, "on your own since you're twelve and yet, look at you, a great monster hunter and a good man."

The corners of his lips curled upwards, "You always know what to say to make me feel better, thank you."


	11. Steve x  Diana - Against

"You're never going to believe what just happened," Steve said to Diana as they walked together, they only shared two classed, but they got along quite well and Steve would willingly admit that he had a crush on her.

"Oh? What happened?"

"Etta convinced me to run for class president!"

Steve saw Diana arch and eyebrow and smirk, "Against me Steve? You're going to loose."

"Crap, I forgot you're in the running, is it too late to take it back?"

"Yes, I want to see what you come up with," Diana, feeling quite mischievous, gave Steve a quick kiss on the cheek, "but may the best woman win."


	12. Molly x Greg - Date

Molly's phone vibrated in her pocked, so she straightened herself and removed her gloves quickly, she took the phone out and realized it was Greg, "Hello?"

_"Oh hello Molly, sorry to call at work, I'm going to apologize, I don't think I can make it to our date tonight."_

Molly frowned, "Is everything alright?"

_"Difficult case and I don't really want to talk about it, so how about we see each other tomorrow if you don't have any plans?"_

Molly bit her lip, "How about this, dinner and a silly show on the telly, I'll cook something."

_"You're such a sweetheart Molly, sounds good to me, see you tonight."_


	13. Steve x  Diana - Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your feet are cold, keep ‘em off me.”

“Steve?”‌‌ Diana asked, gently as they cuddled in bed.

“Yes, Diana?” Steve was beginning to fall asleep, so his voice was on the sleepy side, but still, he kept a gentle smile on his face.

“Your feet are cold, keep ‘em off me.”

Steve pretended to gasp in shock, “I have never been more offended in my whole life, how dare you‌ Diana, my feet are just warm and cozy, you’re the one who’s burning up.”

“Steve…”

“Yeah, I’ll get socks.”


	14. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trust me, I’ve done this a million times.”

You stared at the monsters, back against the wall feeling panic rise, “Trevor, are you sure you can take them?”

Your lover didn’t take his eyes of the monsters, “Trust me, I’ve done this a million times.”

“Not a very comforting thought right now,” you muttered, preparing to say something else, but saw Trevor step forward and then, the sound of his whip cracked the air.

“See, I’ve got it…” as soon as those words left his mouth, two other monsters made their appearance, “don’t worry Y/N, I’ve still got it.”

You rolled your eyes, “Why are we lovers again?”

“Because I’m a great catch and an amazing hunter?”


	15. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s the biggest lie you ever told?”

“What’s the biggest lie you ever told?”‌ You asked Trevor as you both walked around the town’s market.

Trevor was silent for a while, but you were sure he had heard you quite well, then, when you were no longer expecting an answer, he spoke, so softy you hardly caught what he said, “That I don’t care that if die while killing monsters.”

Your heart went out to him, “If it’s any sort of comfort, I’d care if you die, I don’t want you too do so,” you said as you grabbed his arm with both of your hands and drew closer to him, “for what’s worth, I’d mourn your loss.”

“Thank you,” his voice was barely above a whisper, but you heard it, “some days I don’t care if I day but… there are others where I want to settle down somewhere, have a family - I miss that -, have a normal life, but then again, I’m a Belmont.”

“Maybe when the time’s right, you’ll find that special someone who will understand what being a Belmont entails, and you’ll have that family that you crave,” it hurt to say that, considering how much you loved him, but were prepared to let him go if it mean he was happy.

“Maybe I already did.”


	16. Molly Hooper x Greg Lestrade - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can we just cuddle and forget about everything?”

Molly had not forgotten that she had invited Greg over for dinner, problem was, her boss had been a complete nightmare all day and she was weary, but it was too late to cancel on Greg, specially since Greg had volunteered to cook dinner.

When she arrived home, Greg was already in the kitchen, prepping whatever is that he was making, she smiled as Toby came over and rubbed on her legs, “I’m home.”

“Welcome home Molly,” Greg said as he took something out of the oven and placed it on the stove, “I made shepherd's pie, how was your day.”

“Can we just cuddle and forget about everything?”

Greg look at Molly, seeing how tired she looked, and then went to her, hugged her and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, “One of those days huh? And sure, we can cuddle all you want, but dinner first.”

Molly felt a deep gratitude for Greg and his ability to comfort her whenever she needed comfort, he was a very understanding man and he was just so kind, “Thank you.”


	17. WonderTrev - Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, I just simply wished to meet the man our dear Diana loves so.”

“Hail, and well met Steven Trevor,”‌ the woman spoke at him with an unusual formality.

“Hello miss,” he answered, “can I help you?”

The woman gave him a mysterious smile, “No, I just simply wished to meet the man our dear Diana loves so.”

Alarm bells went off in his head, “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” he asked, feeling quite wary, “you’re a friend of Diana I take?”

The woman’s grin widened, “I am Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, an aunt of sorts to‌ Diana, and like I said, I wished to meet you; and now that I have, it gladdens my heart that she knows love and that you love her truly for who she is, you have my approval.”

“Thank you?”


	18. Amy Pond x Sherlock Holmes - Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now we just need to get you out of the shower and singing in front of an audience, Mr. Holmes.”

Amy and Sherlock were sitting down, having breakfast, but Amy was giving Sherlock an appraising look, “What’s with the face Amelia?”

“Oh, nothing really,” she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, “just that I heard you sing in the shower, you’re a surprising baritone.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened slightly, it would’ve passed unnoticed had Amy not know Sherlock as well as she did, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, dismissing Amy’s assessment of his voice.

“Sure you do,”‌ Amy’s grin was playful and her eyes held a glint of something Sherlock did not quite liked, “Now we just need to get you out of the shower and singing in front of an audience, Mr. Holmes.”

“Not going to happen,” he capitulated, “I am not a performer at all, and I was singing in the privacy of my bath, I won’t do so for anyone else.”

“Not even for me? Well, now I’m hurt,” Amy pouted, but her eyes sparkled with humor, “maybe Misses Hudson would love hearing you sing.”

Sherlock straighten up, eyes narrowing, “Do not dare.”


	19. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trevor Belmont, you’re the most unromantic man I’ve ever met,”

“Trevor Belmont, you’re the most unromantic man I’ve ever met,” you said with a laugh as Trevor was making faces at child.

Trevor straightened up, stopped making faces with the child and turned to you, “You think so?”

“I know so,” you said, smile still on your face, “here we are on a supposedly romantic walk and you’re making faces at a child.”

Trevor got a pensive look on his face, then nodded, “How about this? Every moment I was away from you, I ached to hold you in my arms once more and now that I’ve seen you face, I feel like I finally drank beer after wandering in a dessert alone.”

Your eyebrows shot up, surprised at how, well romantic that was, well romantic for Trevor Belmont, “Where did that come from?”

“My heart, and I am so offended that you didn’t think I’m capable of romance.”


	20. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh this,” he waved his other hand, “just a scratch, bastard managed to actually scratch me.”

You were woken in the middle of the night to loud knocking on your door, “I’m coming!” you yelled and the knocking stopped, your hand rested on the handle, “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Trevor,” came the rough voice.

You opened the door and were about to ask what was wrong, when you saw Trevor leaning against the door frame holding his side, “You’re wounded!”

“Oh this,” he waved his other hand, “just a scratch, bastard managed to actually scratch me.”

You rolled your eyes, ushering to the nearest chair so he could sit, “Leave it to you Belmont, to survive fighting Dracula and get injured on a tavern fight, only you.”

He only gave you a cheeky and unrepentant grin, “But you’ll patch me right up, won’t you sweetheart?”

You snorted, “Sure, idiot.”


	21. Diana x Steve - Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She likes short skirts? Good for her!”

Steve could feel the headache growing, he would never understood men who wanted to dictate what women wore, not that he wanted to hear, but the man sitting next to him at the bar seemed to have mistaken him for a fellow man who complained about women.

“She likes short skirts? Good for her!” He finally snapped and the man looked at him stupidly, as if he had just spoken in a foreign language, “What’s wrong with a woman deciding to wear short skirts? I thought we were in 2019 not 1910, she should wear whatever she wants!”

The man simply grunted and drank whatever was in his glass and left, giving him a glare, Steve didn’t care, but it was getting late and Diana had not arrived yet, he’d hope she was fine.

“There are few men like you Steve Trevor,”‌ came Diana’s voice and Steve turned and looked at her, she was smiling, “I heard you and it’s nice to hear a man defend women like that.”

“Yeah, well,” Steve scratched the back of his neck, “men have done nothing but dictate what women can do through the years,‌ I’d say we let women run the world now, we had a turn and it’s a mess.”

Diana laughed, then grabbed his face and gently kissed him, “You give me hope Steve, and I love you for it.”


	22. Amy & River - Spa Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This was such a great idea, mom,” River sighed as the woman massaged her feet.

“This was such a great idea, _mom_ ,” River sighed as the woman massaged her feet.

Amy snorted and then sipped the champagne, “Of course it is, there’s nothing quite like someone else massaging you to help you relax.”

“Bonus that we’re not running all over the universe,” River laughed and bit into a strawberry, “now, I don’t mind it too much, but this, this is nice.”

“And you just wait for the full body massage,” Amy smiled contently, “it’s quite heavenly.”

River took a sip of the champagne and bit into the strawberry again, “I’m looking forward the facial, not going to lie.”

Amy bit into a strawberry herself and gulped down what was left of her champagne, then reached out and held River’s hand, “Me too, I’m glad you came over so we could do this, this is very nice.”


	23. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s time to bed, sleepy head,”

“It’s time to bed, sleepy head,” Trevor said as he gently lifted you from the chair where you had fallen asleep reading, “I’ve got you.”

You rested against his chest and heard the beating of his heart, “Not asleep,” you murmured.

Trevor grinned, even if you couldn’t see it, said nothing and took you to your bedroom and gently laid you down on your bed, he was going to leave when you spoke, “Stay with me.”

Trevor hesitated for a moment, but then shrugged and took of his boots and laid down next to you, “I love you,” he whispered softly.

“Love you too,” you whispered back and then promptly fell asleep.

That night was the best sleep Trevor Belmont had had in years.


	24. Amy x Sherlock - Spoilers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy dropped the fork that had the food she was about to eat, “Spoilers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the ending of Game of Thrones

“Daenerys gets killed and Sansa is named Queen in the‌‌ North,” Sherlock said casually.

Amy dropped the fork that had the food she was about to eat, “Spoilers!”

Sherlock was unfazed, “The show ended quite a while ago Amelia, how did you missed it all?”

“Traveling with the Doctor that’s how! Now, how the hell do you even know what happened, you don’t watch the show.”

“John wouldn’t stop complaining about it, and I knew that Daenerys and Sansa are your favorites, so, I’d figured you’d know by now.”

“Well, I didn’t,”‌ Amy glared at‌ Sherlock, “and now you’ve taken the surprise out of it, damn it.”


	25. Phryne x Jack - Glitter & Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which is perhaps why he liked Phryne so much.

He was a detective, so reading people and having a good grasp on who and what they were was an important part of his job.

Which is perhaps why he liked Phryne so much.

To the average person, Phryne was pure glitter - glamorous and elegant, with an appreciation for the finer things in life, a woman who took her pleasures and wasn’t apologetic about it.

To others, Phryne was pure gold - someone who fought for those who couldn’t fight for themselves, her kindness and generosity knew no bounds, she was fierce and loyal, brave and undeterred.

“Will you join us for dinner tonight Jack?” Her voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Of course Miss Fisher,” he answered and saw her pleased smile; yes, Phryne Fisher was a complicated woman, but he liked that, for in his eyes, she was both glitter and gold and completely priceless.


	26. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why did you fight this time Trevor Belmont?"

You were surprised to see Trevor at your door, less surprised to see him with a bruise on his face, another tavern brawl, "Why did you fight this time Trevor Belmont?"

He shrugged, "Does it matter, it just happened, but I am sorry to bother you."

Your face softened and gave him half a smile, "It's not a bother Trevor, come, let me see that bruise, but you should try and be nicer to people, I won't be always around to patch you up."

"Not sure if you can't tell, but I'm not exactly a people person, I'm a Belmont, that alone makes me quite unwanted on some places."

"You'll always be wanted here," you said, "the doors of my house will always be open to you, whenever you need a place to sleep or a warm plate of food, you'll have it."

Trevor didn't speak for a while, but then, he kissed the top of your head, "And that is why I love you."


	27. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll have you know, Y/n, that I am a tolerable drunk," Trevor said and then took a deep gulp of his ale, "everybody but me is an asshole."

"I'll have you know, Y/n, that I am a tolerable drunk," Trevor said and then took a deep gulp of his ale, "everybody but me is an asshole."

You laughed hard, you've known Trevor for quite a while and you knew that he could be a complete idiot, "Of course Trevor, everyone but you is the problem."

"Exactly, I'm glad you get that Y/n," Trevor finished his ale and then looked at you, cheeks rosy, "that's why I've always liked you, you know?"

"You're just trying to get out of paying for that ale," you joked, "but even if you're joking, I like you too, you idiot and I wish you were more careful on bar fights."

Trevor scratched his beard, "What can I say, I quite like having a cute woman tending my wounds," then he saw you frown and hurried up, "but you know I'm a Belmont, sometimes those hurts don't come from bar fights."

You gave him a stern look, "At least promise me you'll be careful?"

"Cross my heart."


	28. Alucard x Reader - Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good to see Adrian,"

You looked up as you heard the door open, your eyes widened at seeing who it was, it was Adrian, you hoped that he'd come for company and not because something was wrong, "Good to see Adrian," you greeted him.

"Y/n, good evening to you," he greeted you and sat at the bar.

"Do you want anything?" You asked, coming closer to him, you really did like him, so what if he was the son of Dracula, he had had a human mother and had fought to stop his father's reign of terror.

"Ale and some meat, whatever you have will do," he gave you a small smile and you felt your heart soar.

"I'll get the food right now, you're just in time, all is pipping hot!" You said, hoping that he would not notice the small quiver on your voice, he really did something to you.

His smile grew a little, "How lucky I am tonight, hot food and good company."


	29. Alucard x Reader - Crush II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beef stew served and ale coming up!" [Follows previous chapter]

You hurried back into the kitchens and got a bowl of meat stew, and walked back to where Adrian was sitting and placed the bowl in front of him, "Beef stew served and ale coming up!"

Once you put a tankard of ale in front of him, Adrian ate carefully, "All is well, I hope," you asked, tentatively hoping to have some conversation with him.

Adrian stopped eating and looked at you, "As well as it can be, you, Y/n, is all well with you?"

"All is good thank you," you answered, then stopped, wondering if you should leave him alone, thing is, you didn't want to leave him alone right now and there were barely any other patrons on the bar, in the end, without thinking too much, you asked, "You're not lonely are you?"

Adrian stopped and looked at you, his eyes seemed to glow, there was sadness there and you felt bad for him and your thoughtlessness, "No, I have been busy, you shouldn't concern with me being alone, but thank you for your kindness."

"Well," you said, hoping you didn't embarrassed yourself too much, "if you're ever in need of a friend or good company, you can always come to find me," there you've said it, hopefully he wouldn't be dismissive of your good (if a little selfish intentions), "and we could talk about whatever."

Adrian looked at you and smiled at you, a genuine smile that lit up his handsome face, "Thank you, Y/n, I will keep it in mind."


	30. Molly x Irene - Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh nothing much," Irene was pure sensuality and Molly found herself entranced watching as she approached, "I just wanted to come in and see if you wanted to go for tea or lunch?"

"Molly?"

The voice of the woman was a purr, and Molly looked up from the cadaver she was inspecting to find Irene at the door of her laboratory, "Hi, Irene, something wrong?"

"Oh nothing much," Irene was pure sensuality and Molly found herself entranced watching as she approached, "I just wanted to come in and see if you wanted to go for tea or lunch?"

"Um, I don't think I could get away with it right now," Molly tried not to stare at her girlfriend, but Irene was simply magnetic and commanded people's attention so very easy, "my boss might complain at me leaving."

Irene's smile sharp, "Oh he won't say a thing, I had a little chat with him just before coming here, who do you think pointed me at your lab?"

Molly resisted the urge to groan, but she failed in not rolling her eyes, "Figures, you're a terrible influence, you know?"

Irene tried and failed at making an innocent face, "I have no idea of what you speak of."

 


	31. Molly x Greg - Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dreamt about you last night,"

"I dreamt about you last night," Greg confessed, it had taken him quite the courage to do so and now he couldn't look at Molly in the face.

Molly blinked, surprised, "What did you dreamed about?"

"I dreamt you picked me instead of Sherlock," Greg's voice was soft and full of emotion, still, he didn't dare to look at Molly in the eyes and he cursed himself for it.

"Oh," Molly found herself speechless, she knew that Greg liked her, she had not missed how he'd looked at her at Sherlock and John's Christmas party, but to find that he actually wanted her to pick him, that was quite the surprise, "Is that what you want? For me to pick you and give you a chance?"

"Yes," Greg answered, "I'd love nothing more to have a chance to get to know you better, to take you out on a date and if you liked me back, to call you mine."

Molly found herself quite overwhelmed, this declaration was unexpected, not unpleasant, Greg was a good man, so she made up her mind, "Then take me out and we'll see where this goes."


	32. Molly x Irene - Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh this is really nice!”

“Oh this is really nice!” Molly exclaimed as the masseuse rubbed her down, at first she had been quite hesitant of Irene’s idea for a date, but now, as she was gently massaged and pampered, she could not complain.

On the other table, Irene smiled a knowing grin, “See my little darling, I told you this would be a good idea, and if you think this is nice, wait for the foot massage that comes with champagne and strawberries.”

“Oh that sounds decadent,” Molly said, “but you know what? This isn’t an everyday experience, so what the hell.”

“That’s the spirit dearest,” Irene winked at Molly, “and we still have the facials and some other surprise I have in store for you.”

“You spoil me so much Irene.”

“It’s because you’re quite special Molly Hooper, and you deserve it.”

 


	33. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trevor… are you sure?”

“Trevor… are you sure?” You asked as you watch Trevor prepared himself for a fight.

“Yeah, Y/n, I’ve got this, I’m a Belmont, this is what I do,” Trevor said giving you a cocky grin.

You arched an eyebrow at him, “Fine Mr I-can-handle-this, if you’re so sure, why exactly did you asked me to get you holy water early today, huh?”

Trevor scratched his chin and shrugged his shoulder, “Extra precaution, or a just-in-case if you will… are you sure you want to help me?”

“Yeah, I will help you, I trust you enough to take care of it without me being in danger,” you said.

“I’m so touched.”


	34. Phryne & Dot - Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am so happy that you are helping me with my shopping miss!”

“I am so happy that you are helping me with my shopping miss!”

Phryne smiled indulgently at Dot, who for once was actually excited about fashion, “Oh Dot, I’m always happy to help you, it’s always a joy seeing in pretty things, because those pretty things only accentuate how lovely you are.”

Dot blushed, but for once did not argue about her being pretty and Phryne considered it a victory, “Now come, I saw two dresses that I quite like for you Dot.”

Dot followed Phryne and watched her as she picked two dresses, one was a lovely sky blue and the other was blush pink, she ran her hand down the fabric and smiled, they were quite nice, “I don’t know which one to pick miss, which one do you think I should get?”

Phryne, who knew better than to push for both dresses (she could always send Mr. Butler for the second and gift it to Dot) looked at them again and while both were quite nice for Dot, the blue would bring out her eyes, “The blue one Dot, it will be lovely on you.”

Dot took the dress and inspected it again, nodding, she agreed, “I will take it then miss.”

“Good choice Dot!”


	35. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Fond Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe that you’re actually leaving,” you say as you watched Trevor eat.

“I can’t believe that you’re actually leaving,” you say as you watched Trevor eat.  
  
“No rest for the wicked,” he mumbled, “and I’m a Belmont, so it’s my responsibility to keep fighting the creatures of darkness; it’s been nice, being here with you for a bit.”

“It was nice having you here and get to spend some time with you, I hope that while you’re out there in the big bad world, you don’t forget me, because I’ll miss you.”

Trevor didn’t say anything for a while and simply ate the food you had made him, but then he stood and went close to you, lifted you from your seat and held your chin in his hand, “I’m leaving tomorrow. So kiss me like you mean it.”

You stared at Trevor, unsure of what to do, but then you decided that if you were going to lose him to his work, then you might as well enjoy this one chance, you closed the space between the two of you and kissed him, you would have at least tonight with him.


	36. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s with that face Trevor?” You asked as you watched Trevor Belmont just stare at you, then drink and then once more turned to look at you, “do I have something on my face.”

“What’s with that face Trevor?” You asked as you watched Trevor Belmont just stare at you, then drink and then once more turned to look at you, “do I have something on my face.” **  
**

“No,” Trevor mumbled into his beer, “it’s nothing, feel free to ignore me, I’ll get out of home as soon as I’m done with the beer and food, thanks for that, by the way.”

“You’re welcome,” you smiled at him, “but you don’t have to leave you know, I have an extra bedroom you can stay if you want.”

“I can’t stay, I want to, but I can,” Trevor said and then took a deep gulp of the beer, then set the tankard down, and looked everywhere but you, “I want to stay, but I can’t,” he repeated, seemingly thorn with himself, “because all I want to do is kiss you and not let you go.”

You dropped the plate that you had been holding, listening as it clanged against the floor, you had not been expecting that, but you were not entirely displeased, Trevor was a handsome man and well, you wouldn’t mind being kissed by him, mind made up, you squared your shoulder, “Then go ahead and kiss me.”

Trevor narrowed his eyes at you and you did your best to to flinch at his suspicious look, but in the end, he stood and strode to you in confident steps, grabbed you by the waist and drew you to him and in an instant, his lips were on you, kissing you passionately.


	37. Molly x Greg - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because you’re clever and funny, kind and smart, because there is a gentle strength to you, because you’re unafraid, because you’re gorgeous,” he stopped and gave her a knowing grin, “and because you’re one of the few people who can put Sherlock in his place.”

Molly stared at Greg, it was such a strange thing, finding someone who liked her without actively trying to change some part of her; Greg Lestrade liked Molly Hooper, ugly jumpers and all, there was a small part of her that worried he truly didn’t, “Why?” she asked. **  
**

Greg’s eyebrows shot upwards in surprise, blinked a couple of times and then closed his mouth, but when he spoke, it was slow and measured, “Because you’re clever and funny, kind and smart, because there is a gentle strength to you, because you’re unafraid, because you’re gorgeous,” he stopped and gave her a knowing grin, “and because you’re one of the few people who can put Sherlock in his place.”

Molly was struck speechless, then looked down for a bit, but when she looked up, Greg was smiling at her, gentle and not an ounce of mockery in his face, “I’m just surprised I guess, I keep expecting something to be wrong with you, and you’re just so… good.”

“I’m just a man Molly, I make mistakes, like everyone else, but I’m honestly just trying to do my best and be a good man, I know you haven’t had the best luck in dating, frankly, neither have I, but I will regret it forever if I didn’t say anything to you.”

“Since when?” Molly asked, worriedly and curious.

“Since Sherlock’s Christmas’ party, I admit that you took my breath away in that dress, but the more I got to know you, the more I liked you, so, what do you say, want to go on a date and see how this goes?”

Feeling braver than usual, Molly smiled, “Why not?”


	38. Amy x Sherlock - News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grabbing the copy of her blood test and the store bought one, she went downstairs where Sherlock was probably reading or thinking, “I have some news for you,” she said.

Amelia Pond is someone who believes in miracles, all thanks to that wonderful raggedy man and those adventures she lived in, but this? This is beyond anything she could have hoped for. **  
**

She had met Sherlock when she settled in London, finding that Leadworth was no longer the place she wanted to, she had changed too much to settle in a small place, London suited her wants and needs just fine.

Her relationship with Sherlock had not gone smoothly, he could be such a pain in the arse when he wanted to, but lately, he had tried to change and better himself and she was happy, especially with the news she was to share with him.

Grabbing the copy of her blood test and the store bought one, she went downstairs where Sherlock was probably reading or thinking, “I have some news for you,” she said.

Sherlock looked up from the book he was reading, deducing quickly that whatever news it was, it must be something pleasant, for Amy was smiling, “Yes?”

Amy drew closer and handed him the file and the pregnancy test, smiling as Sherlock’s eyes widened in surprise, he knew that she couldn’t have anymore children, so this baby was a welcomed surprise for her, “Congratulation dad, you better start thinking of names.”


	39. Phryne x Jack - Da

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dance with me Jack,” she says.

Phryne loves to dance, for her, it’s a celebration of happiness and what better occasion to dance that dear Dot marrying Hugh? **  
**

She spots Jack talking to her dad, takes a glass of champagne, looks around and takes a sip, lips curling upwards at what she sees, Dot and Hugh’s few friends gathered in her house, celebrating the momentous occasion.

A ballad comes from the gramophone, Hugh takes Dot’s hand and they begin to sway in the middle of the room; she takes the chance to approach Jack as her father walks towards the canapes.

“Dance with me Jack,” she says.

Jack Robinson doesn’t hesitate anymore, he takes her hand and places the other at her way and sways gently with her, “Lovely night Miss Fisher, you outdid yourself for Miss Williams and Hugh, and if I may say so, you look wonderful.”

Phryne’s smile is wide and her eyes sparkle under the lights, “They deserve it, may love always keep them warm, thank you Jack.”

Jack smiles in return, “Agreed and you’re most welcome.”


	40. Molly x Greg - Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly wasn’t used to gifts that were due to either Christmas or birthdays, but now, as she held the comfy cat patterned socks that Greg had gifted her, she found herself smiling, “Thank you Greg, they’re nice.”

Molly wasn’t used to gifts that were due to either Christmas or birthdays, but now, as she held the comfy cat patterned socks that Greg had gifted her, she found herself smiling, “Thank you Greg, they’re nice.”

Greg gave her a smile and to Molly, he seemed relieved, “I’m glad you liked them, I saw them on the store and thought of you.”

On impulse, Molly hugged Greg, “I love them, they look like Toby too and they’re warm! I get cold feet sometimes so these are perfect.”

Greg returned the hug and was about to say something when his phone went off, looking who it was, he frowned, “I think I have to go, Detective Donovan wouldn’t call unless it’s an emergency, enjoy the socks Molly.”

“Take care,” Molly watched as Greg picked the phone and heard a bit about a place Greg was needed, watched him go and then made her way to her kitchen to make herself a cuppa, Toby purring contently around her legs, “how nice of Greg, don’t you think Toby?”

Several hours later, as Molly prepared herself for bed, she opted to wear the socks, they were soft, warm and cozy, just like Greg.


	41. Olive Snook x Ned - Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olive Snook knocked on Ned’s door, it wasn’t unusual that she did, what was unusual was the large plastic container that she was carrying, for Olive Snook had trouble of the sweet kind, “Ned, you there?”

Olive Snook knocked on Ned’s door, it wasn’t unusual that she did, what was unusual was the large plastic container that she was carrying, for Olive Snook had trouble of the sweet kind, “Ned, you there?”

It didn’t take long for the door to open and indeed, Olive Snook’s dear piemaker was on the other side of it, “Olive, hi, something’s wrong?”

Olive smiled, happy that Ned would concern himself with her well being, “A sweet kind of trouble, you see, I baked too many cookies and now I’m positively swimming on them, so,” she lifted the container so Ned could see it, “I brought you some, chocolate and peanut butter chips.”

Ned gave her a half a smile and took the container from her hands, “Ah, well, thank you Olive.”

“You’re welcome Ned, if you want some more, let me know, it’s Christmas season and it just makes me want to bake cookies and make some punch.”

“Will do, thanks again Olive.”

As Olive Snook retreated back to her apartment, she couldn’t help but hope that Ned would like the cookies and maybe ask her for more, she’d always bake anything for Ned.


	42. Diana Prince x Steve Trevor -Time Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana doesn’t have many chances to relax, between her work at the Museum, her work as Wonder Woman and the constant daily life, she’s busy and it’s not often that she allows herself to rest and take a vacation.

Diana doesn’t have many chances to relax, between her work at the Museum, her work as Wonder Woman and the constant daily life, she’s busy and it’s not often that she allows herself to rest and take a vacation.

But Steve had insisted on taking her to the mountains for a short holiday, using the excuse of Christmas time, he’d booked them a cabin in the woods and now here they were, alone and surrounded by nature, cuddling in front of a roaring fire in the living room.

“This is nice,” Diana admits, feeling quite sleepy between the warmth that came from the fire and Steve’s own body, “you were right, I needed time off.”

Steve kisses the back of her head, “Yes, the world won’t end on a week, even Wonder Woman needs to time off; if all else fails, I told Clark where to contact us in case of a real emergency.”

“Superman, huh?” Diana twists so she can be face to face with Steve, “Thank you, that’s very considerate of you, but I’m glad that you insisted on days off, I quite like this, you and me in front of the fire, hot chocolate with marshmallows and the quietness of the world outside, it’s perfect.”

“Yeah, I like him,” Steve gives her a dazzling smile, “You’re worth it Diana, and as long as I’m around, I’ll always look out for you as best I can, I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	43. Diana Prince x Steve Trevor - Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Diana, I - um, I got you something for Christmas, but since you neither of us will be here, I figured I’d give it to you early, I hope you like it,” Steve says and offers a medium size gift bag at her.

“Diana, I - um, I got you something for Christmas, but since you neither of us will be here, I figured I’d give it to you early, I hope you like it,” Steve says and offers a medium size gift bag at her.

Diana takes it in her hands and smiles, “Thank you Steve, can I open it now?”

“If you want,” Steve nods once and Diana notices that he’s fidgeting in place, “I honestly hope you like it.”

Diana carefully removes the paper and sees that it’s a knitted red sweater, she pulls it out and can clearly see that it’s handmade, her heart does a little flip and her smile grows wider, “You made this,” it’s not a question, “Thank you, it’s really sweet of you Steve.”

Steve’s cheeks are deep pink and he scratches his chin, “Yeah, I’ve been learning to knit, and my mom says that’s a good stress reliever and well, I made you the sweater in your favorite colors.” 

On impulse, Diana kisses his cheek, “Thank you, want to go and grab some coffee?”

“Yeah.”


	44. Greg x Molly - Cat-like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t have to get me anything,” she said as she grabbed the plush.

Molly stared at the small cat plush that Greg was offering her, it was almost a perfect match for Toby and she could feel her lips curling upwards, “You didn’t have to get me anything,” she said as she grabbed the plush.

Greg shrugged, “I was out with the boys, and there was this new shop and this little guy was on the window, and well, it reminded me of you.”

“Do I remind you of a cat?” Molly asked, torn between amusement and worry.

“You’re fiercely independent, but you have your close friends; you’re smart, you’re able to stand up for yourself, you’re graceful and very pretty.”

Those words made Molly blush fiercely, not knowing what to do, she simply inspected the little plush, “Thank you, I didn’t really think of it like that.”

“You’re welcome Molly, and Molly? You’re worth more than what people might think, you’re really an amazing woman,” with that, Greg left after being called from work.

Molly held the plush against her chest, this little doll would have a special place in her room.


	45. Diana x Steve - Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I loathe to admit it, but I am tired,” Diana spoke low near Steve, “and a bit hungry.”

Being a pair of spies trapped in enemy territory wasn’t pleasant, Steve and Diana had taken refuge on a building, both of them tired and hungry, they knew that they needed to reach their extracting point soon, else they’ll be in trouble. **  
**

“I loathe to admit it, but I am tired,” Diana spoke low near Steve, “and a bit hungry.”

Steve pulled a granola bar from the backpack he was carrying and offered it to Diana, “I have a couple of these, you still have cash and we can buy more if we need it, eat it.”

“Thank you Steve,” Diana ate the bar and rested her head on her knees, “I just wish we could go home tomorrow, I am so tired, this mission took a lot from me.”

“Don’t doubt it,” Steve said and he extended his legs, “If you want to sleep, go ahead and use my legs a pillow, take a nap and I’ll keep watch, we need to move in a couple of hours.”

Diana turned and grabbed Steve’s head on her hands and gently kissed his lips, “Thank you,” she said and rested on Steve, knowing that he would keep his word and keep her safe.


	46. Diana x Steve - Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a monster hunter wasn’t as Diana had imagined, first, it required a lot of recon and investigation; she was good at hunting monsters and she had the utmost respect for those who studied them and help make her job easier.

Being a monster hunter wasn’t as Diana had imagined, first, it required a lot of recon and investigation; she was good at hunting monsters and she had the utmost respect for those who studied them and help make her job easier. **  
**

One day, she couldn’t make heads or tails of a video of a creature that had been sighted near a forest, so video in hand, she went to her usual partner, Steve Trevor had an encyclopedic knowledge of monsters.

She found Steve in the library, “Hey Steve, I need some help,” she approached him and extended the pad with the video, “Have you seen this before?”

Steve took the pad and played the video and his eyes widened for a moment, then looked up in alarm, “This is a bloody lady,” seeing confusion on Diana’s face, he explained, “they are almost like a banshee, but they tend to feed on organs… of living humans, I’ll upload you all the information you’ll need.”

She winced, that didn’t sound pleasant, “Thank you,” she was about to leave and then stopped at the edge of the door, “Steve?” Once he turned to look at her, she continued, “Would you like to grab dinner sometime?”

Steve looked startled for a moment, but then a smile grew wide on his lips, “Like a date? Anytime you want Diana, tell when and where if you want, and I’ll be ready.”

“Great,” Diana smiled back him.


	47. Diana x Steve - Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “C’mon Diana, let’s have some fun, it should be a fun event with people in an unexpected place, don’t be a spoilsport.”

“C’mon Diana, let’s have some fun, it should be a fun event with people in an unexpected place, don’t be a spoilsport.”

The glare that Diana gave Steve would make lesser men wilt in place, but Steve simply grinned, “I still say no, not today, at least give me a week so I can plan accordingly and be able to keep you safe,” Diana said.

Steve got serious for a moment, then tried the technique that had helped him with several other bodyguards: Kicked puppy look.

“Who do you think you are, to give me that look?”

“Well -” Steve’s face broke into a grin.

“That was rhetorical,” Diana stopped him, unamused, “I know you’re one of the best singers in the world, but your fans can get a little out of control and you’re my boss, still, the answer is this: No.”


	48. Diana x Steve - Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Diana, do you ever wonder if reincarnation is possible, that some souls actually remember it all, you know instead of getting the feelings of deja vu?”

“Diana, do you ever wonder if reincarnation is possible, that some souls actually remember it all, you know instead of getting the feelings of deja vu?”

Diana opened her eyes and palmed for her phone, her eyes still heavy with sleep, 2am, “Steve, darling, it’s 2am, go to sleep.”

“Oh, that late? Sorry, didn’t realize,” Steve fell silent and rested his head on his pillow again, “But what do you think?”

Diana took a deep sigh, leave it to Steve to wonder and ask existential questions so late at night, “Who knows,” she said softly, “but now it’s late and you have to be early for your class tomorrow and so do I.”

“You would think that being a professor would allow me to be late once in a while.”

Diana turned and faced Steve, “Steve, I love you, but I need to sleep and so do you, now please, close your eyes and try, if you can’t, watch a movie or something, just please, let me sleep.”


	49. Molly x Greg - Pillowfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Molly… want to make a pillow fort and hide from our problems?”

Greg could clearly see that Molly was upset, something about her work was bothering her, but he didn’t want to pressure her into talking, so he opted for distraction, “Molly… want to make a pillow fort and hide from our problems?”

Molly turned to look at Greg, “What?” Is all that she managed to say.

Greg grinned, “Yeah, I had a terrible day, and I can tell that you’re upset, so why not be childish and make a pillow fort, watch movies and ignore the world?”

Molly’s disbelief slowly turned into a smile, “...I have candies and popcorn.”

Several hours after a pair of rom-coms, Molly and Greg laid on the floor, “This was such a great idea,” Molly admitted, head rested against Greg’s shoulder, “Thank you.”

Greg turned and kissed Molly’s forehead, “Welcome, darling.”


	50. Molly x Greg - Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to ask, if you wanted to go and catch a movie, my treat, but if you’re tired, we can leave it for another day.”

“You sound tired,” Molly said as soon as she heard Greg’s voice. She had called to see if he wanted to catch a movie after work.

“Yeah, I am; the case I’m working on, it’s proving hard to crack, but what do you need Molly?”

Molly bit her lip, unsure if she could still ask him for the movie, in the end, she decided to ask anyway, even if they couldn’t do it today, they could pick a good day for both of them, “I wanted to ask, if you wanted to go and catch a movie, my treat, but if you’re tired, we can leave it for another day.”

“Molly, I am tired yes, but never of you, the movie sounds like a fantastic idea, I need to unwind after work, see at seven? Or do you want to go later?”

“Seven is fine,” Molly hurried out, “I’m surprised you’re leaving early, that’s all.”

“Two reasons, one, I need my sanity intact and two, I love you; easy as that, and… crap I have to go Molly, see you at seven.”

“I love you too,” Molly said and then Greg ended the call, Molly had a small smile on her face.


	51. Diana x Steve - Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steve… darling, wake up,”

“Steve… darling, wake up,” Diana whispered in Steve’s ear, the alarm had gone off ten minutes ago and Steve had not even stirred.

“Five more minutes,” Steve grumbled and trying to sink into the bed, covers up his chin.

Diana grinned, Steve had never been a morning person, but he really needed to get up, “You’ll be late and if you’re not up now, you won’t be able to have breakfast and we both know you’ll be grumpy with your class without it.”

Steve and Diana were both college professors, Steve taught history and Diana art and they were lucky to teach at the same university, their relationship had blossomed quickly and now, they lived together, “Maybe the ‘Prince’ should wake me with a kiss?”

Diana suppressed the laughter that bubbled up, leave it to Steve to make a Prince joke this early in the day, in the end, she gave Steve a quick kiss, “Awake brave knight,” she said against his lips, “the Prince commands so.”

Steve opened his eyes and gave Diana a cheeky grin, “Now, that’s what I call a wake up call.”


	52. Diana x Steve - Handholding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your hand seems lonely, mine could keep it company,” Steve broke the silence.

Diana found herself home alone, so she took the time to make herself a cup of cocoa, grab an e-reader and read in silence, Steve was stuck in traffic and he already had their chosen dinner with them.

Steve arrived twenty minutes later, Diana put her book down and they sat down for dinner (after reheating the food), they talked and they fell into comfortable silences, then, Steve went to change into pajamas and Diana went back to her book.

“Your hand seems lonely, mine could keep it company,” Steve broke the silence.

Diana turned, lips curling upwards, “Is that so, Steve?”

“Absolutely, my hand and yours? Match made in heaven,” Steve said as he sat down next to Diana, offering his left hand, his own e-reader on his right one.

Diana was thankful for digital books as she extended her right hand and held Steve’s, “This is nice,” she said and went back to her book and Steve began to read his, their life was a quiet one and Diana loved it.


	53. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think there’s something in my house, I need you to come over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern Setting.

It had been happening all week, and you thought that you were going crazy: you’d hear footsteps late at night, sometimes you’d get the feeling of being watched, sudden chills would raise goosebumps on your arms, even during warm nights and you finally had had enough.

You took the phone and dialed Trevor, “I think there’s something in my house, I need you to come over.”

Silence, “What do you mean ‘something’?”

“I mean, I think there’s a ghost here and it’s freaking me out, you’re the monster hunter Trevor and my boyfriend to boot, so get your ass here and help me.”

“ _ Monster _ hunter love, not  _ ghost _ hunter… but I’m on my way, I’ll call Sypha, just in case.”

“Hurry up, please, I don’t want to be alone late with… whatever it is, now I get why the freaking house was so cheap.”

Trevor snorted, “On my way, try not to panic too much and keep all your lights on, less chance of you freaking out at shadows.”

“Fine, just hurry.”

 


	54. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trevor, pick your underwear off the floor, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same idea as before. Modern setting.

You came out of the bathroom wrapped in your towel, then spotted Trevor’s discarded clothes all over your bedroom floor, you frowned, “Trevor, pick your underwear off the floor, please.”

Trevor, who was sitting on your bed, wrapped only in a sheet watching tv, gave you a rakish grin, “Why, it was you who threw it there.”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes, yes, you and Trevor had been apart for a short period while he dealt with a monster and yes, the reunion had been heated, “Just please do.”

“As my darling wishes,” Trevor said and tossed the sheet away, having no issue with walking around naked as he picked up his clothes, then tossed them on the laundry basket and went back to bed, “there, done.”

“You’re absolutely shameless Trevor Belmont.”

“And you love me,” Trevor winked at you, completely unrepentant.


	55. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Drunken Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So… you love me huh?”

“So… you love me huh?” You tried not to sound smug, but you couldn’t help it at all. **  
**

“Fuck me, how drunk was I?” Trevor tried opening an eye, regretting his actions immediately after the sun hit him.

“Drunk enough to declare your undying devotion to me, Adrian recorded it, Sypha thought it was ‘the sweetest thing’ you’ve ever done, I have to agree with her.”

“Bloody Dhampir,” Trevor groaned and let himself fall back on the bed, covering his eyes with an arm, “I’m going to bloody kill him.”

“No you won’t,” you said laughing, “I admit, it’s not my dream declaration of love, but coming from you? I’ll take it.”

Trevor blushed fiercely, but did his best to ignore it, “Fine,” he grumbled.


	56. Ned x Olive - Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Olive,” Ned spoke, startling poor Olive Snook into almost dropping the pie she held in her hands, “remember when we first met?”

“Hey, Olive,” Ned spoke, startling poor Olive Snook into almost dropping the pie she held in her hands, “remember when we first met?” **  
**

Olive Snook turned around, her usual cheery smile on her face, “Yes, I do, I just moved and came in for a slice, saw you try to do everything for yourself while failing, then I offered my services and now we’re here, why?”

Ned gave her the small smile he usually did, “Just remembering, since you started, no one’s left without paying.”

“Of course not Ned,” Olive’s voice was full of her usual cheer, “because I’m out there, and I have eagle eyes.”

“I know, thank you Olive,” Ned turned to return to the back of his pie shop, he had pies to make, “Olive? I’m glad you’re here.”

Olive Snook watched as the man that she loved went back to his pies, her smile softened into a gentle one, “So am I,” she said, even if he couldn’t hear her.


	57. Alucard x Reader - Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y/n… is something amiss?"

You shivered, the night had fallen and the fire that Sypha had made was burning bright, but it did nothing to fight the chill of the air, especially not since you four were out. **  
**

“Y/n… is something amiss?” Alucard spoke, low enough that he wouldn’t wake either Trevor or Sypha, but high enough that you could hear him.

“I am cold,” You confessed, “my clothes are warm, but the chill of the air is… too much and I’m feeling the cold.”

Alucard stood and walked to where you were laying down, “If you allow it, I’ll keep you warm.”

You hesitated, your crush on Alucard making your heart race faster than ever, but at the same time, you really could do with the extra warmth, in the end, the cold won, “If you don’t mind, I’d be thankful.”

Alucard laid behind you, threw an arm around you and pulled you close, “I don’t mind, now sleep, I’ll keep watch.”


	58. Steve x  Diana - Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana raised with the sun

Diana raised with the sun, a habit she had since she was a child, one that drove her mother insane, she rose carefully, not wanting to disturb Steve from his slumber. **  
**

“Diana, come back to bed,” Came Steve’s sleepy voice.

Diana rolled her eyes, so much for her being careful, “Go back to sleep Steve, it’s Sunday, rest.”

“Only if you come back,” Steve spoke, “You said it yourself, it’s Sunday and tomorrow we go back to teaching, come now Diana, grab a book and come back, it’s warm here.”

Diana smiled, “Fine, but only after I get myself some tea.”

“Acceptable, get your tea love, and then come back to bed.”


	59. Steve x  Diana - After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s different waking with someone else in your bed, Diana thinks

It’s different waking with someone else in your bed, Diana thinks, especially after a night of passion, but Steve makes it all feel natural, like he belonged there with her. **  
**

“Morning,” Steve’s voice is laden with sleep, but he manages to give her a sleepy smile, “Sleep well?”

Diana returns his smile, “Morning, I did, you?”

“Best sleep I’ve had in years,” Steve is waking up, judging by his voice, “sleeping next to you soothes me.”

Diana brushes his lips with hers, “I like that, I could get used to this.”

“Me too,” Steve says and presses a kiss to her lips, one she eagerly returns, all is well.


	60. Alucard x Reader - Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It seems like we’ve been set up,”

“Adrian?” You blurted, surprised at seeing Adrian sitting alone, “What are you doing here?” **  
**

Adrian turned to look at you, surprise clearly written on his face, “Waiting for Belmont, what are _you_  doing here?”

“Sypha wanted to meet,” you frowned, surprised that Sypha had not yet arrived, she was usually so punctual.

Adrian groaned, “It seems like we’ve been set up,” he looked up, then turn to you, “There’s a tea shop near, would you like to go anyway?”

You sighed and silently swore to kill Sypha, but you weren’t about to say no to spend time alone with Adrian, “Sure, I could do with some cake.”

Adrian gave you a tiny smile, “Let us go then.”


	61. Diana x Steve - Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steve, quick, look!” Diana pointed upwards, “A shooting star, make a wish!”

Camping had been Diana’s idea, Steve had not complained because he quite liked the idea of spending a weekend away in the woods. **  
**

Diana had been quite enthusiastic about it, being a country girl, she thrived in nature, in fact, it was her who had built the fire and their tent, “You’re such a city boy,” she had laughed.

And they had enjoyed their time in the woods, Steve had brought the ingredients for s’mores, a time honored tradition, he said and now, as they sat under the stars eating them, Steve felt a great sense of peace.

“Steve, quick, look!” Diana pointed upwards, “A shooting star, make a wish!”

Steve managed to catch the shooting star and he smiled, turned to look at Diana and said, “I don’t need a wish, I have everything I could possibly want right here.”

Diana turned and softly kissed his lips, “Such a romantic, I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	62. Alucard x Reader - Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y/n… you stayed late, very late”

In a world where monsters and the supernatural are common place, while working at one of the more famous monster hunter agencies is amazing, even if you’re the one in charge of the library. **  
**

But you managed to make friends with Trevor Belmont, his girlfriend Sypha Belnades and the infamous Adrian; and you have found yourself falling for the dhampir and Sypha had noticed and, in her own way, tried to push you two together.

Today, you have found yourself going home late, when, “Y/n… you stayed late, very late” Adrian came from behind to stand next to you, “If you’re walking home, let me accompany you, Sypha mentioned that your car was getting fixed.”

‘Thanks Sypha,’ You thought, silently freaking out at spending alone time with Adrian, “That is not necessary Adrian! I’ll be fine, I have the dagger Trevor gave me and I’m better at making fire thanks to Sypha.”

Adrian snorted, “Leave that idiot to give you a dagger,” he shook his head, “I’ll feel better if you let me accompany you, make sure that you get home safe,” he said and began walking towards the exit.

You sighed and followed, you knew well that if Adrian set his mind to something, he would not change it, “Thank you Adrian, it’s not necessary you walk me home, but I appreciate it.”

Adrian shot you a smile, “Come now, let’s get you home.”


	63. Alucard x Reader - Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I quit!” You shouted and tossed the practice sword you were holding, “I’ll never be good with a sword!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter

“I quit!” You shouted and tossed the practice sword you were holding, “I’ll never be good with a sword!” **  
**

Adrian lowered his own sword and raised an eyebrow at you, “Not with that attitude, practice makes perfect, keep going, don’t give up.”

“Easy for you to say,” you sighed and rubbed your shoulders, feeling tired, “You don’t get tired as easily as me.”

“True enough,” Adrian conceded, “But, it’s always good to know how to protect yourself, you do work in an agency that is dedicated to monster hunters, you have a target on your back.”

You nodded, you knew that Adrian was right, you might just be a librarian, but the monsters didn’t care, and as such, after that one fateful night where Adrian had walked you home, he had promised to teach you to wield a sword, “I know that… and don’t think I’m ungrateful for your teachings, it’s just hard for me.”

Adrian nodded, “Perhaps I have been a stern teacher, I will take it easy from now on… why don’t we go and get something to eat?”

“Yes please, and thank you.”


	64. Molly x Greg - Skin

Molly woke to someone slowly running their hands over her naked arms, for a moment, she near panicked, until she remembered that Greg had spent the night, “Morning,” she mumbled.

“Good morning love,” Greg’s voice was warm, and it washed over her, “how come your skin is always so soft?”

Molly smiled and drew closer to Greg, placing a kiss on his lips, “I moisturized daily and exfoliate?”

“What a cheeky lass I went to bed with,” Greg’s answer came and then, he kissed her again, “but ah, I quite love her, so it doesn’t matter.”

Molly snorted, “And my boyfriend is quite the workaholic, but it doesn’t matter either,” she tucked her head on the crook of his neck, “because I love him too.”

“We should stay in bed today,” Greg said, and she nodded fast against his neck, “well, then, that is what we’ll do.”


	65. Steve x Diana - Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Delete that photo immediately!"

Steve Trevor woke feeling groggy, knew himself to have some drool on his mouth and the first thing he was able to see after the fog lifted, was Diana holding her phone up, that woke him fully, “Delete that photo immediately!”

“And why exactly should I do that?” Diana’s teasing voice floated from the door, “When you look positively adorable.”

Steve sat up, attempting to glare at Diana, but fully aware that his sleep still cling into his glare making it not have his desire effect, “Diana,” he tried to growl, but his throat was dry, “that is very mean from you, and you should know better.”

“Do I now?” Diana sat next to Steve, amusement clear in her voice, then she leaned over and kissed Steve’s cheek, “Because I want a cute picture of a sleeping prince.”

“If someone sees that picture, I will end you,” Steve says, no heat in his voice as he whispers it to Diana, “I have a reputation to upkeep, so, watch that phone well, else my wrath will be great and terrible.”

Diana laughs, “Oh, I’m shaking in my boots, but I promise you my love, your photo is safe with me.”


	66. Trevor Belmont x Reader - Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Trevor Belmont, I swear to God if you finish the hot water again, you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a month!”

You felt absolutely gross, wondering how on earth did Trevor, Sypha and Adrian always seemed at ease with their work, you were sticky with blood from the monster you had accompanied them to slay.

But now you and Trevor were safe in your shared apartment, Trevor had headed straight into your room, you were about to ask why when you heard the shower.

You rushed towards the bathroom and pounded on the door, “Trevor Belmont, I swear to God if you finish the hot water again, you’ll be sleeping on the couch for a month!”

A few moments later, a very naked Trevor opened the bathroom door and gave you a rakish grin, “Then join me, we’ll save water that way.”

You blinked surprised, then shrugged, “Oh why the hell not,” you said and pushed past Trevor into the bathroom.

Trevor’s grin was positively feral, “That’s the spirit!”


	67. Alucard x Reader - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Make a wish"

“Make a wish,” Alucard heard your voice at the same time a cupcake was placed in front of him.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me Alucard, make a wish and blow the candle, Sypha spilled the beans, I know it’s your birthday.”

“You know I don’t…” He tried to protest.

“Celebrate after your mother’s passing, I know,” your voice was gentle, “but sometimes we all need a little bit of light and sweetness in our lives, hence the cupcake, now make a wish and blow the candle and don’t worry, I have my own,” you said and showed him your own cupcake.

Alucard tried to glare at you, but you simply arched an eyebrow and tossed him a challenging look, he sighed, “Fine, fine, I will…” he stared at the candle, his greatest wish could not come true, he knew, but maybe the other one involving you could, he blew the flame of.


	68. Trevor B. x Reader - Dress

“Would you calm down, no one is going to notice unless you mention it,” Trevor grumbled as he handled you a glass of whiskey, “now drink that and relax.”

“We’re wearing the same dress, Trevor,” You hissed low enough for him to hear, “that’s a faux pass.”

Trevor shrugged and gulped down his own alcohol, “It looks better on you anyway, it’ll look even better on my floor.”

No matter how annoyed you were, you couldn’t help but to snort, leave it to Trevor to try and joke and make you laugh, “Yeah no, this dress is going to be perfectly taken care off after it comes off.”

“I can be gentle.”

Another snort, he was definitely not, “Three ruined dresses disagree Trevor, now, hush, someone’s coming our way and please,  _behave_  like a civilized man Trevor Belmont.”


	69. Steve x  Diana - Luck

Steve watched as Diana all but collapsed with her eyes closed on the sofa, “You ok?”

Diana opened one eye and turned to look at him, “I’ve had a rough day, time for Netflix and take out.”

Steve nodded, he was planning on making dinner (it was pasta night), but himself had recently returned from a mission and judging by Diana’s tone, she was beat herself, “Do you have any preferences, or I pick?”

Diana gave him a tired smile, “Honestly? I’m craving some pizza, veggie pizza for me please.”

“Got it, I’ll order us two pies – one veggie for you, one pepperoni for me, pick something, I’ll be right back.”

Diana laid back on the sofa, toeing her shoes off, “I really did got luck with him, didn’t I?”


	70. Steve x  Diana - Rain

“I can’t believe that you two picked this month to be married,” Etta said as she helped Diana into her dress.

Diana smiled, “Truth be told, it’s on purpose,” at Etta’s confused look, she continued, “all of our important events, it always seems to involve rain, at this point, it’s good luck to us.”

“Oh?” Etta was intrigued, “Do tell, we have time.”

“We met because of a sudden storm, we sought refuse under the same canopy, then, the first time we went out it began to drizzle at the end, our first kiss happened under the rain, the first time we said ‘I love you’, it began to rain immediately after and Steve’s proposal? Sudden spring showers.”

“Well,” Etta smiled, “when you put it like that, then yes, it would seem that rain has brought good luck for you two, here’s hoping it rains today.”

Diana simply nodded, and finished getting ready, the ceremony went without a hitch and true to Etta’s wish, rain began to fall in earnest as she and Steve exchanged vows.


	71. Alucard x Reader - Food

You looked up when a plate of delicious looking and smelling food was put in front of you, “Adrian?” You asked, quite puzzled that he had gotten you food, “What is all this?”

Adrian sat down opposite of yours and pushed the plate towards you, he then arched an eyebrow, “What does it look like, it’s food Y/n, so go ahead and eat it, it’s late you must be starved.”

You were, your stomach rumbled at the aroma of fish and vegetables, “Yes, I can see that, but – why? I mean, I’m thankful, but…”

Adrian shrugged, “You could stand to eat healthier,” You froze, was he calling you fat? “I simply mean,” Oh that voice of his was going to be your end, “that I’ve seen the food you eat, and you could benefit from a home cooked meal instead of fast food, now eat.”

You looked at him, he didn’t look away, you shrugged and began to eat the food, “Thanks.”

Adrian gave you a tiny smirk, “Welcome.”


	72. Steve x  Diana - Snacks

“Hey Diana, I’m going out for some snacks, do you need or want me to bring you anything?” Steve asked as he put a coat on.

Diana looked up from the book that she was reading, lips curled upwards, “Some dark chocolate and maybe something salty.”

“Anything salty?”

Diana thought for a moment, “How about some salted almonds?”

Steve nodded, “Some dark chocolate and salted almonds, got it, I’ll be right back, maybe we could watch a movie when I do? I mean, if you want.”

Diana’s smile grew, “Sounds like a good idea, I’m up for it.”

Steve grinned back, “Then, I’ll be right back.”


	73. Steve x  Diana - Student Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana Prince is popular enough to win President without a problem, she’s clever and kind, and somehow has managed to make the school body love her.

Diana Prince is popular enough to win President without a problem, she’s clever and kind, and somehow has managed to make the school body love her.

Steve loves her too, that’s the only reason why he decided to run Secretary, because it would give him the close proximity that he craves, but hasn’t been able to muster his courage to ask.

They win and Diana insists on celebrating their victory, there’s a small fifties-inspired dinner close to their school and Steve allows himself to go, Diana orders wings, fries and two chocolate milkshakes.

They eat and chat about their plans, when Diana stops, takes a large sip of her milkshake and looking at Steve, she asks, “Ever plan on asking me out?”

Steve nearly chokes on a wing, which would be troublesome, considering that Diana is actually giving him a chance to date her, “Uh,” is the first thing out of his mouth, “wanna go to the movies?” he manages to get out.

Diana beams, “Of course, I like you too, you know? But boy, can you be dense.”

Steve blushes fiercely.


	74. Sherlock x Amy - Hair Braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sherlock, could you help me with my hair?”

“Sherlock, could you help me with my hair?” Had been the question that started it all.

Now, it was almost a routine, Amy would sit down somewhere and Sherlock would begin braiding her hair.

They would talk during that time, of anything and everything and Amy found that those moments, Sherlock allowed himself to simply be, forget that impenetrable wall that he’d built, he simply was.

Amy was grateful, she knew that Sherlock had few people whom he completely trusted, and in her case, it was more than trust, it was love.

A love so honest and almost innocent, that it moved her, Sherlock loved her the way no one else had done so, without strings.

And now, as they came to their small routine before bed (hers, sometimes Sherlock would still remain up), Amy would close her eyes and let Sherlock’s voice and fingers soothe the day away, it was bliss.


	75. Alucard x Reader - Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m pregnant,”

“I’m pregnant,” those were the words that you blurted, Alucard had simply asked you how you were feeling and well…

Judging by both the panic and elation in his face, you probably should have said something else first, “Are you certain?” He asked, he sounded breathless.

“I am,” you said and watched as panic took hold of his face, you rushed to him, “Adrian, it’s going to be fine, you’re going to be a great dad.”

“I – I… thank you,” the last words nearly broke your heart, the way he had spoken them was heartbreaking.

You rubbed his back and smiled up at him, “ _I_  should be thanking you, for giving yourself permission to be so vulnerable again.”

Alucard enveloped you in a strong hug, “We’re to be parents,” he whispered.


	76. WonderTrev - Tomatoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what is this?”

Diana arched an eyebrow at the plate and small dipping sauce that Steve had settled in front of her, “And what is this?”

Steve grinned, “These Diana, are fried green tomatoes a small specialty from my grandma.”

Diana grabbed one, she had to give it to Steve, the slices of tomatoes were coated evenly, the coating was firm and smelled delicious, she dipped the slice in the dipping sauce and bit into the tomato, chewing carefully, “It’s delicious,” she said after swallowing.

Steve’s beamed at the compliment, “My nana would’ve been happy to hear that, I admit that the dipping sauce is my own thing though.”

“What is it?” Diana asked as she continued to eat the tomatoes, “Because I hope you will make more, truly Steve, for such a humble dish, it’s delicious.”

“It’s creole mayo, happy discovery,” Steve’s smile softened, “And of course I’ll make more, anything for you.”


	77. Alucard x Reader - Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It would’ve been her birthday today.”

You were worried about Alucard, he was quieter than usual and he seemed on the brink of breaking down, in fact, you found him crying alone, “Alucard, are you well?”

He didn’t answer you for a while, but wiped his tears away, “It would’ve been her birthday today.”

Her? Oh! His mother of course, he missed her, you knew that much, “I’m sorry, I wish she were here with you today, do you want me to leave you alone?”

“No,” his quick response surprised you, “I could do with company, if only for the moment.”

You nodded and sat down next to him, your heart ached for him and out on impulse you took one of his hands on yours, “I’m here.”

Alucard gave you a tiny smile, “Thank you.”


	78. Amy x Sherlock - Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh Sherlock.”

Sherlock knew when to stay well out of Amy’s way, today was one of those days.

She’d arrived home a fury incarnated, spitting angry curses against a photographer and saying something about downright quitting modeling, so he gave her her space.

She had gone to their bedroom, for a shower no doubt, and he decided that he could do something for her, when he heard the water running, he grabbed his keys and rushed out of the house, there were some things he needed to buy.

Amy came out of the bath to find Sherlock waiting for her, he held a bouquet of roses, there was a bottle of wine and glasses, and most importantly, a large box of chocolate covered strawberries, “Oh Sherlock.”

Sherlock grinned, “A small treat, to chase the horrid day away.”

Amy practically bounced to Sherlock, grabbed a strawberry and bit into it, savoring the flavor and once she had swallowed it, she kissed Sherlock on the lips, “You truly are the best, thank you.”


	79. Steve x  Diana - Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortunately, their love develops slowly, but surely.

Diana and Steve grow up playing together, one a Princess, the other, the son of a Duke and it doesn’t take long for them to be betrothed – the Trevor family was amongst the very few Hippolyta would consider for Diana.

Fortunately, their love develops slowly, but surely.

They are a six months out from their wedding day, when Steve asks Diana to walk with him, he takes her to a small secluded place in the gardens of his home, “Diana,” he starts, “I know it’s been arranged since we’ve been children, but…” he pulls another ring from his pocket, “will you marry me?”

Diana’s eyes shine and her smile is gentle, she already wears a sapphire ring that matches Steve’s eyes, but she offers her right hand, “Yes, Steve, I will marry you.”

Steve slides the ring, it’s a small band with several stones that spell ‘Dearest’, “I want you to know, that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy.”

Diana hugs him, rests her head on his shoulder, “I know you will, I know we will be happy together.”


	80. Steve x  Diana - Hot milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t sleep,” Diana said as she turned to face Steve, “I’m tired, but I just can’t sleep.”

“I can’t sleep,” Diana said as she turned to face Steve, “I’m tired, but I just can’t sleep.”

Steve put down his book and turned to Diana, “How about something warm? My mom always gave me a cup of hot milk, honey and cinnamon, I can make one for you, it will help you sleep.”

Diana pushed herself onto her elbows, “I would like to try it, I mean, I have nothing to loose and if it helps me sleep, then, welcome.”

Steve tossed the covers off himself and got out of bed, “I’ll be right back then.”

A few minutes later, Diana was carefully sipping the milk, “This is so nice, thank you Steve, it’s like a warm hug in a mug.”

Steve grinned at Diana, “Now let’s hope it helps you sleep, and if not, I’ll give you an actual hug, close your eyes and try to rest, if not, we’ll talk the night away.”


End file.
